There are various devices known in the prior art for providing tinted windows for automobiles. Tinted windows provide a pleasing look to an automobile, keep glaring sunlight out of the eyes of a driver, and passengers, and provide a measure of privacy to occupants of the automobile. However, at night or during bad weather, tinted windows make it difficult to see out of the automobile.